


Hey Jealousy

by SometimesAnAries



Series: Learning As We Go [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom Tom Riddle, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feels, Jealousy, Rough handling, Safewords, Some Plot, Sub Original Female Character, Teasing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesAnAries/pseuds/SometimesAnAries
Summary: Tom learns about Serina's jealousy. Serina learns about Tom's kinks.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Learning As We Go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584997
Kudos: 23





	Hey Jealousy

"Ok Serina," a middle-aged woman called out, "Arabesque. Follow through. No hesitation."

Serina lifted her right foot and stood on her pointe, her opposite leg stretched back behind her. She held the position for a couple seconds before going back down on her flat feet and into the next step as smoothly as possible. 

"Better," the woman nodded, "but don't forget this arm goes here." 

She did the position herself and Serina watched, repeating the woman. 

"Again."

Once again, Serina pointed her toe and stretched her leg, fixing the position of her hands this time and gliding into the next step.

"Very good," the woman smiled, "That's much better."

"Thank you," Serina smiled, placing her hands on her hips and relaxing a bit.

"That's it for today. Go get some lunch and we'll meet again...Tuesday. Correct?" the woman asked.

Serina nodded, sitting down on the nearby bench and removing her pointe shoes, "Yes, I believe Tuesday. Really whatever you say. I'll be here."

"Tuesday works for me. You should go on, I think your friend is waiting on you," her ballet instructor motioned to the doorway.

Serina looked over and saw Tom patiently waiting. His shoulder was resting against the right side of the doorway, and his hands were clasped behind his back. She motioned for him to come in.

"I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to lunch," Tom explained as he approached, "I didn't want to interrupt."

"That's smart," Serina grinned, "Ms. Jeanne would probably forcibly remove your head from your shoulders if you did."

"Serina!" Ms. Jeanne scolded, "I most certainly would not, though it is very kind of you to not interrupt, Mr…"

"Riddle," Tom answered, "Tom Riddle. It's very nice to meet you Ms. Jeanne."

"You as well Mr. Riddle," the instructor smiled brightly, "It's nice to see Ms. Selwyn spending time with a nice young man like yourself. She could use more positive influences."

Serina choked on her own saliva as she inhaled and started coughing, gaining the attention of the two standing in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Ms. Jeanne asked.

She nodded and cleared her throat, "I'm fine. We should get going."

Tom nodded, a polite smile on his face. The untrained eye wouldn't notice, but Serina could tell it was fake, and he was trying very hard to keep the look on his face. His eyes were just too bright for him, and his eyebrows were raised just slightly.

"Yes, go have lunch," Ms. Jeanne nodded quickly, "and don't forget to stretch!"

Serina gave the woman a thumbs up as they exited the empty classroom into the main hall. As soon as they were out of sight from the woman, Tom's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Is it really that hard to believe I'm a 'nice young man'?" Tom chuckled, "You have to choke yourself on the thought?"

"Can you stop acting like a fucking angel sent from the heavens when we're around people?" Serina wheezed, "I don't know how to handle it."

"I am an angel sent from the heavens," Tom winked at her.

"You are a bloody demon if I've ever seen one, Riddle," she hissed with a smile.

Tom reached up and clutched his chest, feigning hurt, "I must say I'm offended, Selwyn."

"Shut it, Riddle," Serina scoffed and pulled his hand from his chest, tangling her fingers in his, "You and I both know that just this morning you held me down and shoved your tongue in my…". 

Serina wasn't able to finish her sentence, because a Slytherin girl approached them and started speaking to Tom.

"Hello Tom," she smiled sweetly at him, "Do you have a minute? I'd like to ask you something...about Transfiguration."

She was tall and slender, with not many curves to her. Her hair was long and blonde, reaching halfway down her back. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked at Tom, and she sported a close lipped smile, directed towards him. 

"Not really," he replied shortly, giving off an irritated vibe, "What is it?"

"Well…" she tried motioning with her hands, which ended up looking like flailing, "It's sort of complicated. Can I show you?"

The girl laced her fingers in Tom's free hand and gave it a gentle pull. Tom didn't budge, only looking down at their intertwined hands with a disinterested look. He didn't noticed Serina wasn't on his other side until she was in his line of vision, getting uncomfortably close to the Slytherin girl. She must not have noticed Serina until now, because her smile was gone, and she was wearing a surprised look on her face.

"You're either going to let his hand go or you're going to begin losing fingers," Serina hissed, "The choice is yours."

"Excuse me?" the girl raised her brows.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," she growled, "Let. Go."

"I'm sorry," the girl scoffed, "Who are you?"

"Serina," Tom warned, "Calm down."

"I'm his girlfriend," Serina spat, "Who the fuck are you?"

The Slytherin girl laughed in Serina's face, "Is that what you think? Oh you poor thing. Tom doesn't have girlfriends, he has toys, and I assure you I'm better than you."

"I doubt you can be better when you're fucking dead," Serina snapped.

Tom pulled his hand free from the girl's grasp and used his arm to push Serina back, putting some distance between her and the Slytherin girl. She was Avery's kid sister. He couldn't recall her name at the moment, but he knew they had messed around before. He was sure she was trying to get him to come with her for that exact reason, and it was clear that Serina knew that as well. Unfortunately for the girl, she was in Serina's sights, and she didn't show any signs of backing down.

"Serina," Tom warned again, "Stop. You can't attack people in the halls."

"I don't know about that Tom," Serina growled, "I'm pretty sure I can."

Tom barely had time to reach out and wrap his arms around Serina before she could reach her wand. He pulled her tightly to his chest, squeezing her arms so they were stuck at her sides.

"I will fucking end you if you ever so much as look in his direction again," Serina growled angrily, fighting against Tom's iron grip, "Do you understand? You can tell your little slut friends that too. Stay the fuck away from him. Riddle is mine."

"I'm sorry," Tom shot a sympathetic look at the girl, "I'm not available anymore, and I cannot help you. Please go away, and do not seek me out again."

The girl gawked at him for a moment before she made a quick escape, leaving Tom to deal with the aftermath of her actions. The aftermath being a furious and struggling Serina in his arms. They were standing in the middle of a busy hallway, and people were staring at them.

Tom dragged the fireball down a secluded hallway and searched for an empty classroom. When he found one, he dragged her in and closed the door behind him. He slammed her against the wall roughly, hearing the air being forcibly pushed from her lungs as he did so. He captured both her wrists in one hand and held her arms above her head, gripping her chin tightly with the other and making her look at him.

"Serina fucking Selwyn," Tom spat, "You cannot attack people in the fucking hallways."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," she growled out as best as she could with her chin in his grip.

"I thought we said we don't do clingy," Tom growled, "What the fuck was that?"

"That wasn't clingy. I told you I don't play well with others," she snapped back.

"I didn't ask you if I could fuck her," he countered.

"She wanted to fuck you," Serina struggled in his grip, shooting him a deathly glare, "You heard what she said."

"Plenty of people want to fuck me, Serina," Tom argued, "Just like plenty of people want to fuck you. You don't see me going around attacking them do you?"

"Do you see any of them trying to take me down a secluded hallway for a quick fuck?" she snapped angrily.

"No," Tom sighed angrily, "and that's not the point I'm trying to make."

"Then what is the point?" Serina snapped, "Why the fuck are you siding with her?"

"I'm not siding with her," Tom countered, "You cannot attack people in the hallways. It doesn't matter who they are."

"Why not?" she shouted, "You kill…"

Tom slapped his hand over her mouth quickly, "No. Keep your fucking mouth shut, Serina."

Serina jerked her head to the side, freeing her mouth from Tom's hand. She looked back at him and opened her mouth wide, sliding her tongue out in defiance.

"Are you just going to sit here and go against everything I ask of you?" Tom huffed.

"No," Serina snapped, "I'm going to stand here and go against everything you ask of me, because you won't let me go."

"Are you going to keep being bad for me?" he asked.

Serina closed her mouth and met his eyes. The entire mood of their argument had switched from angry to seductive in an instant with one pointed look and a certain tone of voice from Tom. She didn't respond, knowing that was a loaded question, and this could go a number of ways depending on her answer.

"We're supposed to be going to lunch," he said calmly, "but if you continue being bad for me, then that's not happening. Instead, I'll need to punish you. Is that what you want?"

Serina contemplated the question. Yes, she did want him to punish her. That went without saying, but she was also pretty hungry. She had spent most of her morning with Ms. Jeanne, and had worked up an appetite. She also really wanted Tom to put her in her place. She wanted him to show her that he was hers, and she was his. She wanted that confirmation. Serina wanted Tom to change his plans for her, to punish her in lieu of lunch.

"Do your worst, Riddle," she spat.

"Safeword?" he asked.

Serina gasped, the question alone turning her on, "Blueberry."

* * *

Serina tugged at the restraints holding her to the four poster bed. Tom hadn't given her a chance to retaliate. As soon as they had gotten into the dungeons he had scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to his room. He'd thrown her onto the bed as soon as they entered the room and had the fabric tied on her wrists and ankles before she could even think. 

"I suggest you two leave," Tom looked over to his roommates who were gawking at the pair.

They hopped off their beds and bee-lined it for the door, closing it behind them.

"Do you know why I've tied you up, Serina?" he asked calmly, walking up to the edge of the bed and looking down on her angry face.

"Because I tried to attack one of your fuck toys in the halls," she growled out without hesitation, "and that made you mad."

Tom smiled down at the girl who was glaring up at him. He was going to have fun. He had been able to delve deeper into his fantasies with Serina before they started dating, but now he would have the chance to go even further. She didn't have any hard stops that he was aware of, other than inviting others into their bed, of course, and he hoped none of his desires conflicted with hers. He really wanted to push her to her limits, shape her to be exactly what he needed her to be. The perfect toy. His perfect toy.

"That is incorrect," he shook his head, "I tied you up because you disobeyed me. I told you to stop and you chose not to listen. Now I'm going to have to punish you."

Serina bit her lip, "What are you going to do to me?"

"What do you want me to do to you?" he asked.

Serina thought about it for a second. She had a few things in mind, but would he do them for her? Doubtful, especially if she voiced her desires to him. 

She shook her head, "If I tell you, you won't do it."

Tom chuckled softly, sitting down on the bed beside her, "Smart little Ravenclaw."

She contorted her body, trying to get close enough to feel him, but Tom moved away any time she almost managed to get close enough.

"Do you want to touch me, Serina?" Tom asked with a soft smile on his face.

Serina immediately nodded.

"You don't want other girls touching me though?" he asked.

"People," she corrected him, "I don't want other people touching you. You're mine."

Tom nodded, "Yes. I am yours, and you are mine. Do you know what that means?"

Serina furrowed her brows, trying to understand his question. 

"It means that when you ask me to do something, as long as it is within my means, I'll do it," he explained, "It also means that when I ask you to do something, as long as it is within your means, I expect you to do it. That includes not attacking unsuspecting girls in the hallway when I tell you not to. Do you understand?"

Serina shook her head, "That wasn't within my means, Tom. I couldn't stop myself."

Tom tsked, "Oh darling. You are capable of far more than you give yourself credit for." 

He ghosted his hand over her cheek, and she strained for the contact. Tom made sure to keep his hand just a hair away from her face, not letting her have what she wanted.

"I'm going to show you," Tom smiled sweetly, "what you are capable of."

With a flick of his wrist Serina was completely nude, her clothing discarded in a neat pile beside the bed. Tom raked his eyes over her naked form, taking in the beauty of it. Her legs were spread, knees bent slightly, putting strain on the fabric tied around her ankles. Her hip bones jutted out, pressing against the skin covering them. He could see her ribs, especially when she took in a breath. Her nipples were hard, from the chill in the air or her own arousal, Tom was unsure. When his eyes reached her face, he noticed she sported a half-lidded gaze, and she was nibbling on her bottom lip, practically begging for his next move.

Tom leaned over and placed his palm over her cunt, feeling the heat radiating from it. She bucked into him, and he made sure to move with her hips, not giving her the touch she was aching for. Serina inhaled sharply and let out a moan as vibrations started buzzing at her core. They moved to her clit and her hips jumped involuntarily. Tom stood from the bed, watching as Serina pulled at her restraints and her chest heaved.

"I'm going to get lunch," he told her, watching as her face switched from pleasure to shock, "I'll bring some food back for you."

"Wait. No. Tom!" Serina pleaded as Tom turned on his heel and exited the room, closing the door behind him, "You can't leave me here like this!"

Tom pulled out his wand and cast a powerful silencing charm. She was going to get loud, and those sounds were his, not anybody else's that happened to walk by. Descending the stairs, he located Malfoy in the common room.

"Keep and eye on my room," he told the boy, "Don't let anybody in there until I get back. Understood?"

Malfoy nodded, "Of course." 

* * *

Tom returned just shy of an hour later with a box of food for Serina. She was a mess when he entered his room. Her face was flushed red, lips parted, heavy pants and whimpering moans escaping them. Her chest heaved with each breath. He could smell her from across the room, her arousal overwhelming his nostrils. Her wrists and ankles were red from where she had been pulling at the restraints, and Tom was sure if he hadn't chosen a softer fabric, they would be raw.

She watched him with pleading eyes as he walked over to his desk and set the box of food down. Her lip quivered as he took slow steps towards her, taking his time to look her over. Her hips bucked and she let out a whimper. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled down at her.

"Do you know why I've tied you up?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded quickly.

"Can you tell me?" he asked.

"I disobeyed you," she whimpered.

"Good girl," Tom hummed.

"Tom," Serina choked out, "Please ...please make it stop. Please, I've learned my lesson. Please."

Tom reached down and lifted the spell, stopping the vibrations on her overstimulated cunt. He heard her audibly sigh with relief, and did his best to suppress a smile.

"You haven't learned your lesson just yet," he told her, "because I haven't finished punishing you."

Her brows furrowed as she met his eyes, seeing the glint of excitement in them.

"That was for not listening to me," he explained, "I haven't punished you for arguing with me. That punishment is a bit more harsh."

Serina felt the restraints release her limbs, and she watched Tom warily, wondering what he was going to do to her next.

"Come here," Tom ordered, standing from the bed.

Serina obeyed, standing as best she could with her legs wobbly underneath her.

Tom kicked the chair away from his desk, and pointed to it, "Face the desk. Put your hands flat on the top."

Once again, Serina obeyed his orders and bent over to place the palms of her hands on the smooth wood.

Tom nudged her ankles with the toe of his shoe, "Spread your legs so I can see your cunt. I want to see what I've done to you so far."

She spread her legs and arched her back, giving Tom full view of her soaked cunt. She shivered when she felt his hand on her hip and his clothed chest brush her bare back. He opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a whip. It had a thick black handle and several long, thin leather tendrils, and Serina silently wondered why the fuck he had it in his desk drawer.

"This is called a flogger," Tom told her, "I plan to punish you with this. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said breathily.

"Do you remember your safeword?" he asked.

"Blueberry," she recited shakily.

"Good girl," Tom smiled before disappearing from her view.

She felt him gently slide the whip up her back, and shivered at the feeling, the leather tickling her skin slightly. The next brush was along her arse and down her thighs, running over her cunt before disappearing from her skin completely.

It was several seconds before she heard the leather whistle through the air and the whip came down on the center of her back, making her inhale sharply at the sting. The hit wasn't hard, only a test to see how she would react. 

The next blow came down on her arse, a bit harder this time, and a moan pushed itself up from her throat.

"Do you like that?" Tom asked from behind her.

"Yes," she responded breathily.

The whip hit her left thigh and Serina gasped.

"Yes what?" Tom asked as the whip landed on her right hip.

"Yes sir," Serina moaned.

The whip struck the middle of her back and Serina arched, whimpering at the sting.

"My Lord," Tom said.

Serina turned her head to the side to look at him, but Tom struck her thighs with the whip and scolded her with a simple 'ah ah'.

"The correct response," he explained after a moment, "Is 'yes, My Lord'. I'll ask again," the whip whistled through the air and struck her hip, the tendrils wrapping around and hitting the sensitive skin above her leg, "Do you like that?"

"Yes, My Lord," Serina cried out.

"Good girl," Tom praised, landing another hard blow across her thighs.

Her skin was lighting up red where the whip hit, coloring her pale skin beautifully. Tom increased the force of his blows with each swing, until she was flinching every time it landed. Serina never uttered her safe word, taking each hit with pleasure. She was panting between gasps and moans, her shoulders rising and falling with each breath. 

Tom was hard in his trousers, watching Serina take his punishment being more of a turn on than he anticipated. He wanted to claim her, free himself from his trousers and take her unrelentingly hard and fast on his desk, but that wouldn't be punishment. That would negate everything he was doing to her right now. Instead, he palmed himself through the fabric before he swung the flogger and landed a sharp blow on her lower back, just above her arse, and watched her flinch. He landed several more blows before he decided it was enough. He held the whip at his side, looking her up and down. Her legs were trembling, upper thighs glistening from her overflowing cunt. It was hard to tell where one welt ended and another began. 

She moved her head as if she was going to look behind her, but thought better of it and kept looking forward. He smiled, she learned quickly. Tom took a step forward and lightly brushed his fingers up her left arsecheek, feeling her hot skin tremble underneath his touch.

"Do you feel as if you've been punished properly?" Tom asked.

Serina gasped and did her best to not press into his touch, "Only if you feel I have, My Lord."

Tom smiled, impressed by her response. 

"I've run out of space to mark you," he explained, "Do you think I should fuck you for the remainder of your punishment?"

She shuddered and almost moaned at the thought alone, "My Lord, I would love it if you fucked me right now. I do not believe I would consider it punishment though."

Tom dug his fingers into the flesh of her arse, nails scraping against a bright red welt there. Serina arched her back and hissed, reveling in the pain it caused her.

"I agree," Tom spoke in her ear, "but after all of my hard work, I believe I deserve to fuck you. Don't you?"

"Yes," she sighed.

Tom reached back with the hand grasping her arse and landed a quick spank to the cheek, "Yes what?"

"Yes, My Lord," she cried.

"Bend over," he ordered, "Chest to the desk."

Serina practically dropped down onto the smooth wood, silently begging him to take her. Tom tried to take his time unbuttoning his trousers and freeing his cock, but that was practically impossible. He was just as ready as she was, and he ached to be inside her. Lining himself up to her, he pushed forward slowly, gripping her hips tightly. Serina gasped, shaking underneath him. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he let go of her hips and leaned forward, grabbing onto the edge of the desk, making sure to hold himself up off of her back so he didn't irritate the angry skin. He pulled out slowly, holding himself there for a few seconds before plunging back in. She arched and threw her head back, a loud moan rolling out of her mouth.

Tom really wanted to take this slow, drag it out, make her beg for more. Instead, his hips had a mind of their own, and he was thrusting into her quickly, sporadically. He grunted with each thrust, and his fingers gripped the desk hard enough to turn the skin around his knuckles white. She was clenching and fluttering around him as she came, and it was too much for him. He slammed his hips to her arse, shooting deep inside her with a groan.

He released the desk and dropped down onto his forearms, unable to hold himself up any more than that. He was gasping for breath even though he hadn't exerted that much energy, and Serina was limp underneath him. He cleaned them up and pulled out of her, pressing his forehead to the skin between her shoulder blades. When he straightened up, he expected her to do the same, but she stayed bent over on his desk. He ran his hands up her sides, and she didn't react in the slightest. Tom felt panic begin to rise in his gut, and he worried that he had gone too far with her. Had she said her safeword and he didn't hear it?

"Serina?" he called out cautiously.

She slowly rolled her head to the side and opened one tired eye to look up at him, "Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded lazily, "M' great."

Tom smiled, "You can get up now."

Serina nodded lazily again, "When my legs start working again, I will."

Tom chuckled and pulled her up, "Here. Let me help you."

He was careful to not touch her back or arse, turning her around so she was facing him before leading her to the bed. He slowly sat, then leaned back onto his bed, and pulled her down with him. She pressed her forehead to his chest.

"M' sorry I upset you," she mumbled into his skin.

Tom ran his fingers through her hair, "I know. I would have reacted in a similar manner if someone had tried taking you from me so blatantly. Do you understand why I can't have you making a scene in public like that?"

"Cause you're a goody two shoes pretty boy," Serina giggled.

Tom chuckled, "That's what people think of me, and I need them to keep thinking that. I have a reputation to keep, at least in front of the professors. Dumbledore has been wary of me ever since Warren died. He can't have a reason to suspect me."

Serina nodded, lifting her head to look at him, "I didn't know that. You could have just told me, Tom. I wasn't trying to ruin your reputation. I was trying to get that bitch to fuck off."

"I know," Tom smiled, brushing his fingers over her cheek, "and trust me, I'm bloody flattered by that. I really am. It's just that I can't have too much attention brought on me right now, not with everything so fresh."

"I understand," Serina pulled herself forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "Did I really flatter you?"

Tom smiled up at her, "Yes you did. I had to actively stop myself from smiling the whole way to lunch." When Serina's eyes lit up, he added, "Oh yes. I brought you lunch as well."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course," he nodded, "I told you I would. It's in that box on my desk."

Serina went to sit up, but winced, remembering the welts on her thighs.

"Easy," Tom said, running his hands along her sides, "I may have broken skin in some places."

"I'm pretty sure you did," she nodded, slowly pulling herself into a sitting position, "You bruised me here too."

Serina pointed to her hips, showing off two long slender bruises that were beginning to form just below her hip bones. He furrowed his brows at the marks, unsure how he could have caused them.

She pointed to the desk, "Kept hitting it when we were fucking."

"Oh," his eyes widened, "Sorry about that."

Serina shrugged, "No need to apologize. Safewords exist for a reason. The more important thing is, I've got food to eat."

She slowly pulled herself off of him, and made her way over to the desk. In less than five minutes she was sitting on the edge of the desk chair, shoving a sandwich into her mouth. Tom got up from the bed and set her clothes on the desk for her. He looked through his desk drawers until he located a cream for her welts. When she was done eating he applied the cream for her.

"You are unsettlingly prepared for this," Serina commented as he slathered the cream over her back.

"You're not the first person I've used these items on," he explained calmly.

"Like I said," Serina slumped forward slightly, "Unsettling."

"I have no desire to ever use them on anybody else. I would like you to be the last," Tom leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Serina looked back at him, "Was I good for you?"

"Exquisite," he hummed.

Serina leaned back and pecked him on the lips. Tom stopped applying the cream for a moment and smiled at her.

"I'm not going to let anybody take me from you," he said quietly, "I understand why that's a concern of yours. My reputation precedes me, but I give you my word, I don't want anybody but you."

Serina nodded slowly, looking down at the floor. She wasn't sure what to say. Yes, she was very concerned that someone would take him from her. Tom was desired by countless girls in the school, boys as well. She still didn't understand why he decided to settle for her when he could have them all. They'd had that conversation, he'd told her his reasoning. Serina just didn't get it. He'd whipped girls, and boys, before. It wasn't like she was giving him something he hadn't had before.

"I enjoy doing these things with you far more than I do with anybody else," Tom said.

Serina jerked her head back and looked at him with wide eyes. Had he read her mind?

"Sorry," he whispered, "You were quiet and...I was worried about what you were thinking. Yes, I have whipped...other people before, but with you it's different. Usually it's just a means to an end, but with you it's more. I'm not just doing it so I can get off. I really want to see you come apart. I want you to enjoy it."

Serina nodded again, mulling over his words. She flinched when she felt his fingers on the small of her back, applying more cream to a welt.

"Should I stop?" he asked quietly.

"No," she whispered, "Sorry. I'm ruining the moment, aren't I?"

Tom smiled, "You're not. These conversations need to be had."

"I'm not even sure why it bothers me," Serina sighed, "It's not like I was unaware of the fact you've been with other people."

"It's because this is more intimate that just sex," he explained, "and you are a very jealous girl. I understand, because I am a very jealous boy."

"Does the fact that I've been with other people bother you?" she asked.

"No," he admitted, "but when I saw you walk out of that broom closet after fucking Mulciber I wanted to rip his cock off and feed it to him."

Serina's jaw dropped and she looked back and met Tom's eyes, seeing a dark jealousy brewing in them, "You saw that?"

"Unfortunately," he sighed, "but it made me realize how much I wanted you. Usually I'll mess around with a girl for a month or so and get bored with her. That never happened with you, and I knew we had some sort of connection, I just wasn't sure what that meant. When that happened I realized I actually liked you. Then I woke up after making my horcrux and you were the first thing on my mind. I told you I didn't think I could have made it back to the dungeons, but honestly I didn't even think about it. I came to you because I wanted to."

Serina watched the emotions swirl around in Tom's eyes as he spoke.

"Nobody is going to take me from you, Serina," Tom reached up and brushed his fingers across her cheek, "because I don't want anybody else. I only want you. That's why it doesn't matter who else I've used that whip on. The only thing that matters is that you're the only person I ever want to use it on again."

"Do you want to whip me again?" Serina asked, turning to face him completely.

Tom nodded, "Yes. I very much enjoy whipping you, and I can't wait to do it again."

"I enjoyed you whipping me too," Serina nodded, "Maybe we should get a different whip next time, though."

Tom furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

Serina leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. When she broke the kiss she whispered, "Next time I want you to use a brand new whip on me. One that's never been used before. One that's just for us."

Tom smiled, "Is that what you want?"

Serina nodded, "Yes. I want you to break it in on me. I want you to hit me harder next time too. Next time, I want you to mark me so I never forget you're mine. I want your arm to ache afterwards so you never forget I'm yours. Can you do that for me?"

Tom groaned, shooting her a seductive look, "Yes. I can definitely do that for you. Next time."

Serina smiled, "Next time."


End file.
